


Happy to be stuck with you.

by jessicaaimee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute One Shot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicaaimee/pseuds/jessicaaimee
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Happy to be stuck with you.

The world was falling apart around her. This mass virus was now a pandemic and it was spreading like wild fire around the world. Everyone was in panic mode buying everything any anything, which they probably didn’t need but that's what people do when they’re forced into isolation. Her heart broken for everyone affected. The word’s isolated ringing in her ears, as soon as it was announced on the TV. It was an echo that she couldn’t get rid off.

The word isolation just sends shivers down your spine. It’s a horrible situation to be in, but it’s even worse when you’re quarantined in your house with your new step brother who you don’t like very much. Well Betty was trying to convince herself that she didn’t like him but the truth. She wanted to do nothing more than rip the clothes off his back and make sweet love to him. She felt so selfish having these feelings towards him when her mother was the happiest she had ever seen her. FP came into her life like a beacon of light and hope that she has been waiting for, since well forever. She was introduced to Jughead about 4 weeks ago and she’s not been able to get him off her mind. He showed up in his serpent jacket proudly on his back, it should the scared her to the core when it did the exact opposite. Its excited her. Wanted to throw everything out of the window and have her naughty way with the boy from the wrong side of the tracks.

Betty thought it was the best that she kept her distance for some time to see if she could shake these feelings away. But that was extremely hard since their bedrooms are across the hall and it’s so very tempting to sneak into his room off a night. But she knew she had to get her teenager hormones under control because she wouldn’t ruin this for her mother. Their relationship has been strained for years since Betty’s dad left and her mother’s controlling behaviour was thrown onto her. But now, she was off her back and letting her enjoy herself and have fun and was definitely not about to ruin that.

Alice and FP had gone away for the weekend, leaving Betty and Jughead all alone in the house. I mean, if they was single and not related then Betty would be purposely showing some skin to try and get what she wanted. But she couldn’t. She couldn’t do it. But the convincing had become just words because now they was on their own, naughty thoughts filled her brain no matter how much she tried to stop them. She was in her room watching the nurse when shadow came and stood in her doorway, startling her.

“Oh hi Jug” she smiled when she noticed who it was.

“Hi Betts” he said softly, before walking into her room and sitting on the edge of the bed. Eyes on the screen. “Madness what is happening isn’t it?”

Betty nodded in response, not taking her eyes off the screen. “They’re saying we need to stay indoors. Only go out in times of need for food. Who’d have thought it was have come to this?”

Jughead sighed and shrugged. “Looks like it’s just me and you for the weekend kiddo” he said chuckling. “Maybe this will be perfect time to get to know each other”

Betty nodded, smiling at him. Seriously hoping that her cheeks hadn’t gone a bright shade of pink because she did want to get to know him. But definitely not in the way that a step sister should get to know her new brother.

-

They found themselves in the living room a little while later, Jughead’s playsuit playing in the background. Scrabble board between them whilst she was nursing a wine and him a beer. The conversation has been flowing easily, she can’t decide if it’s the alcohol or the fact that she’s so interested in what he has done in his life.

“So, I have spilled enough secrets. Your turn” Betty giggled.

“What would you like to know?”

Betty tapped her chin, pretending to think. “Where did you go to school?”

Jughead chuckled. “I went to Southside High obviously before it got closed down. Done quite well considering my mum fleeing with my little sister and my dad constantly nursing a bottle of whiskey. Then ended up becoming a serpent, done some bad shit then sorted myself out. Got myself a hobby fixing cars and now I have my own little garage”

“Interesting” she said, brining her glass to her lips. “I know my way around a car”

Jughead burst out laughing, before noticing her face was serious. “Wait.. you’re not joking?”

She shook her head. “Nope, that’s probably the only good thing my dad taught me before he left. That and how not to shit on your own family of course”

“You’re full of surprises aren’t you Cooper?” He said, with a wink.

Betty felt the colour rise to her cheeks. That wink is something that she’s gonna be fantasying about forever now. She already struggled to get his baby blue eyes out of her mind now she’s never gonna get it out. And it’s all this fault. Stupid boy with the most perfect bone structure.

“At least I know if I need some extra money, I can always come to your garage to help” she replied, smirking.

“Hmmm you’ll have to prove yourself first Cooper. Can’t have any amateurs in my work place”

Betty gasped in shock. “I think you will find that I am better than all your current employee’s. I could kick their arse at everything and anything car stuff”

Jughead chuckled “I will believe it when I see it. Once this shit show blows over, I'll take you to the garage” he said, locking eyes with her. Knowing himself that he was gonna promise and give her the world whatever chance he got.

-

Jughead would be lying if he said that he liked Betty when he first met her. Sure, Alice is okay and he is happy for them but being the total opposite to his mother. Perfectly painted nails which matched the bag that hung to every curve - the only word he could use to describe her is perfect. So he was expecting Betty to be the same. And he did think that. But he couldn’t be more wrong. In the weeks he had moved in, he realised that she was putting up this imagine for her mother when she just wanted to be herself.

It was about 2 weeks ago, Betty came in from being out for the night in tears. He didn’t expect himself to care but seeing her so upset, broke his heart. He wanted to mend it and put it back together again. She wouldn’t open up to him at first, just shaking her head and telling him to go away. But he stayed. Her own mother calling her fat and saying that she needed to stop spending so much time at Pops. The infamous quote “a moment on the lips, a lifetime on the hips”. Jughead couldn’t believe it. She was perfect - not Alice perfect. But perfect in her now special way and she needed to own it. Unfortunately it wasn’t his place to say that but one day he was gonna tell her and continue to tell her. Because he had fallen for the beautiful blonde. Step siblings or not.

Jughead cleared his throat. “I didn't wanna bring it up. But are you okay after what happened the other week?”

Betty looked down, feeling embarrassed that she cried in front of him. “Oh yeah, just a moment of weakness. Bad week and a little comment tipped me over the edge. It happens” she half smiled at him, looking down at the floor.

“Betty” he sighed. “Comments like that shouldn’t be said and especially not be said by a parent. They should be supporting you no matter what size and shape you are, as long as you are happy”

She scoffed in response. “Oh Alice Cooper is not that type of person. Sent my sister away because she got pregnant at 16 and didn’t want it to ruin her precious little imagine. So can you imagine if she had a fat daughter? I’d wake up to a treadmill in my room and won’t be allowed out until I had lost 3 stone in a day”

Jughead shook his head. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Honestly Betty, you’re beautiful and I'm not just saying that because I'm trying to make you feel better. I mean it...”

Betty nearly coughed on the wine that she had in her mouth. “What? You think I’m beautiful?”

He smiled, shuffling closer to her so he was facing her. “I truly do Betts”

“B-but you’re my brother”

He laughed in response. “Last time I checked it wasn’t by blood. Now are you gonna let me kiss you or what?” He smirked.

Betty’s breath hitched, not having any chance to respond as his hands came up to frame her face. She closed her eyes slowly, as he got closer to his goal. The kiss was soft at first, it took her a few seconds to realise that this was actually happening. She kissed him back with more force, wanting to pure every emotion the she had bee feeling over the past couple of weeks, since she first laid eyes on him.

She wasn't sure how long they was kissing for but she instantly missed the feeling off then when he pulled back. Resting his forehead to hers with a small smile on his face. She smiled in return, closing her eyes. Letting herself live in this moment with him.

“Are you okay?” He whispered.

“Never better” she giggled. “Man I have never been happier that our parents went away and that we are in lock down” she laughed.

He laughed in return, stroking her face. “A full weekend of no interruptions. Whatever shall we do?” He winked and lent back in for a kiss. This time deeper and more lustful.

They spent the weekend getting to know each other in many different ways. Enjoying the time they spent on their own, once their parents come back it would be back to minimal contact. But for now. They’ve never been happier to be isolated together.


End file.
